Love In Jail
by ayano646cweety
Summary: Gadis sebaik Orihime harus masuk penjara karena kesalahan kecilnya! Oh Gee…   For Bleach Vivariation Festival April  Semoga sesuai temanya "Hysteria Preamble"


Love in Jail

.

.

.

Gadis sebaik Orihime harus masuk penjara karena kesalahan kecilnya? Oh Gee…

For Bleach Vivariation Festival

Semoga sesuai temanya "Hysteria Preamble"

.

.

.

UlquiHime again!^_^

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Tok tok tok! Silakan mendekam di penjara selama 2 hari!" perintah sang hakim kepada terdakwa cantik kita, Orihime Inoue yang entah kenapa pake devilsmile segala dan nggak tau kenapa ngomongnya begitu.

"Pak hakim yang ganteng, baik hati, tidak sombong, tapi kayaknya nggak rajin menabung… saya kan cuma nggak ikut piket sehari. Sebentar lagi saya wisuda… Masa harus dipenjara… T.T" bela si Orihime dengan jurus puppy eyes polosnya yang bikin hati setiap manusia iba… T.T

"Ehehehe,,, kata dia gue ganteng lhooooo… *Clingggg*" ucap sang hakim sambil nyengir sehingga membuat ruangan serba putih. Dan entah kok bisa, Orihime udah masuk ke sel penjara.

"Ehhhhhh? Kok aku disini?" tanya Orihime sama orang yang lagi ngunci sel besi itu dengan gembok super gede dan kunci super banyak.

"Kan kamu disuruh hakim masuk penjara." Jawab Pak polisi itu dengan nametag Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Yaaaaaahhh… Cuma nggak piket sehari tanpa surat ijin aja dipenjara…" ucap Orihime sedih.

"Saya juga kasian sama kamu. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Ini asrama. Peraturannya ketat. Untung saya sekolah di kepolisian asrama ini. Nggak pernah ijin piket deh." Ucap Ichigo dan beranjak pergi setelah ribet sama gemboknya,

"Eh, pak. Boleh minta minum nggak? Saya haus nih…" tanya Orihime menghentikan langkah panjang Ichigo. *Masih muda udah dipanggil bapak. xixixixi*

"Oke. Biar kusuruh komandan mengantar." Ucap Ichigo dan berlalu.

"Komandan pejaga sel itu? Seorang polisi lulusan tahun lalu yang terkenal dingin dan sombong? Males ah! Tidur aja mendingan…" gumam Orihime dan beranjak ke ranjang selnya yang bermotif teddy bear yang tujuannya biar yang masuk penjara pada betah tinggal disana.

~BVF = LOVE IN JAIL~

"Eh, ada yang minta minum tuh." Ucap Ichigo pada komandannya yang sekarang diketahui namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Aku malas." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hei hei… kasian tuh orang. Kehausan." Bujuk Ichigo.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin sedingin es batu.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Tidak." Singkat Ulquiorra santai…

"Kau ini, komandan yang menyebalkan! Kau tadi yang menyuruhku berkeliling sel kan? Makanya kau saja yang memberinya air minum, bodoh!" ucap Ichigo kesal dengan sifat menyebalkan Ulquiorra. *PLAKKKK!*

"Ya ya ya…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang pangeran es kita dan berlalu mengambil air minum.

"Sel 04! Jangan lupa itu!" seru Ichigo saat Ulquiorra menjauh.

"Merepotkan saja…" batin Ulquiorra dengan langkah tegap menuju sel 04 yang kebetulan sel faforitnya.

~BVF = LOVE IN JAIL~

"Uuuuhhh~ aku tak bisa tidur!" keluh Orihime yang dari tadi bolak-balik dikasur nggak karuan.

"Hei, onna!"

'Kayak ada yang manggil? Ah… manggil orang lain kali ye…' batin Orihime polos.

"Hei!"

'Berisik amat sih! Tapi kasian juga ya, dia dikacangain…'

"Kau tuli?"

'Apa? Tuli…? Emangnya dia manggil siapa? Tuh orang yang dipanggil bener-bener kebangetan deh.' *nggak nyadar apa kalo kamu yang dipanggil?*

"Hei!" Orihimepun membuka matanya dan buru-buru bangun daari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau! Kau tadi pesan minum karena haus kan? Kenapa kau malah tidur?" bentak Ulquiorra yang ternyata udah habis kesabarannya.

'Oooo… aku tho yang dipanggil…' batin Orihime yang masih pake tampang polos.

"Kenapa malah diam? Cepat ambil, Onna!" bentak Ulquiorra sekali lagi.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue. Bukan Onna. Mengerti?" ucap Orihime seraya mengambil gelasnya lewat jeruji besi. Sebentar tangan mereka bersentuhan dan mereka merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak tanya namamu." Ucap Ulquiorra agak gugup.

"Terimakasih minumnya." Ucap Orihime juga agak gugup dan langsung meneguk habis air putih itu.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Orihime saat Ulquiorra beranjak pergi.

"Kembali bekerjalah! Masa maen petak umpet…" jawab Ulquiorra yang entah kenapa bisa ngelawak.

"Hehehe… ini gelasnya. Aku sudah selesai." Kata Orihime sambil menyodorkan gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Panggil aku komandan. Mengerti?" ucap Ulquiorra memperingatkan.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Orihime. Mengerti?" ucap Orihime ikut-ikut memperingatkan.

"Terserah." Ulquiorra mengambil gelas Orihime dan sekali lagi tangan mereka berentuhan dan ada rasa yang berbeda didiri mereka masing-masing.

"…" Ulquiorra berlalu dengan tampang datar yang sebenarnya gugup sedangkan Orihime berbaring kembali dan memikirkan perasaan apa tadi. 'Aneh…'

~BVF = LOVE IN JAIL~

"Orihime… besok kau akan pulang. Ya ya ya pulang. Oh my room sweet room…" ucapnya gembira setelah semalam dilaluinya di penjara. Akan tetapi, Orihime juga merasa sedih. Entah karena apa. Mungkin karena…

"Ya benar… besok kau akan pulang." Sahut Ulquiorra yang entah kapan sudah berada didepan sel Orihime.

"Ul-ulquiorra…" ucap Orihime kaget saat melihat Ulquiorra.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Onna! Aku komandan!" bentak Ulquiorra yang sebenarnya nggak tega…

"Habisnya kau mengagetkanku sih… bukan salahku donk." Ucap Orihime cuek bebek.

"Dasar Onna menyebalkan!" ledek Ulquiorra.

"Kau juga! Kau juga komandan yang menyebalkan!" Ucap Orihime seraya menudingkan telunjuknya kearah Ulquiorra.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk ribut denganmu, Onna." Ucap Ulquiorra mengalah walaupun tak mengaku kalah.

"Ulquiorra…" panggil Orihime yang langsung dibentak Ulquiorra.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku Ulquiorra saja! Komandan! Komandan Ulquiorra!" entah kenapa Ulquiorra jadi mirip sifatnya kayak Toushiro yang selalu ingin marah kalo nggak dipanggil kapten a.k.a Taichou.

"Ya…sudahlah. Toh sama saja yang menyahut juga dirimu." Ucap Orihime santai seperti angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Ulquiorra kesal padahal ingin sekali Ulquiorra berlama-lama disana.

"Lhaah? Kok pergi… tunggu dulu!"

"Apalagi?"

"Aku… ah sudahlah. Nggak ada gunanya juga ngomong kayak gitu sama emo kayak kamu." Ucap Orihime yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Ulquiorra.

"Seharusnya dari tadi aku sudah pergi dari sini…"

"Memang siapa yang mengundangmu kesini…?" ucap orihime seraya membaringkan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah berdebat dengan Ulquiorra.

"…!"

~BVF = LOVE IN JAIL~

"Kau sudah mau kembali keasramamu?" tanya Ulquiorra saat melihat Orihime telah rapi.

"Tentu. Aku sudah tidak betah disini." Ucapnya berbohong padahal dia sangat betah karena ada Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai kau masuk penjara lagi hanya karena tidak ijin piket asrama." Saran Ulquiorra bernada lembut yang membuat Orihime terpaku tanpa palu yang memukulnya.

"Orihime Inoue, kau boleh keluar." Ucap anggota polisi yang saat ini tengah membuka gembok sel.

"Ummm… terimakasih, Grimmjow." Ucap Orihime yang akhirnya bisa keluar.

"Boleh aku yang mengantar Orihime keluar?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Grimmjow.

"Baiklah komandan." Ucap grimmjow tegas dan bergegas meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime berdua. Ingat berdua…

"Ayo, kuantar kau sampai gerbang." Ajak Ulquiorra yang telah siap kapanpun untuk melihat kepergian Orihime.

"Terimakasih Ulquiorra. Ternyata kau orang yang bisa berubah menjadi tidak menyebalkan. Hehehe." ucap Orihime dengan cengiran khasnya yang mengekspos gigi rapi nan putih miliknya.

"Kuanggap itu pujian."

~BVF = LOVE IN JAIL~

"Ummm… Ulquiorra." Panggil Orihime sekali lagi saat mereka berdua telah berada di pintu gerbang asrama penjara Las Noches High School.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Ulquiorra agak kesal karena sejak tadi memanggilnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ti-"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi. Cepat, katakan apa yang mau kau katakan." Ucap Ulquiorra tidak sabaran.

"Aku… aku pasti akan… merindukanmu." Ucap Orihime lirih namun bisa terdengar oleh telinga super tajam Ulquiorra.

"Kau… serius?" tanya Ulquiorra yang terkejut.

"Tentu. Mungkin aku…"

"Aku juga. Aku juga menyukaimu. Tenang saja cintamu tak akan kutolak Orihime." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan PDnya yang super tinggi.

"Hei… aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku!" ucap Orihime bingung.

"Tapi aku yakin pasti itu yang mau kau katakan padaku."

"Kau selalu menyebalkan!"

"Tadi kau bilang aku tidak menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang kalau kau-"

"Jemputanmu datang."

"Kau selalu saja memotong pembicaraanku!" bentak Orihime kesal.

"Bye! Mampir kemari selalu ya. Aku menunggumu." Ucap Ulquiorra yang telah berjalan meninggalkan Orihime.

"Kau juga! Mampirlah ke asramaku! Jadilah pendampingku saat aku wisuda nanti!" seru Orihime. Tidak ada jawaban dari Ulquiorra namun Orihime bisa melihat anggukan kepala Ulquiorra.

~BVF~

Pertemuan antara Ulquiorra dan Orihime disel penjara membuat bumbu asam bukan asin dan manis bukan pahit cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Akankah mereka bisa selalu bersama? Mungkin saja. Garis takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang bisa mengiingkari. Semoga mereka selalu bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

THE END…

.

.

.

Berakhir dengan kegantungan, kegajean, keOOCan, keanehan, kepayahan, dan sederet kata berimbuhan ke-an lainnya. Maafkan Ayano yang buat fic ancur kayak gini. Fic asli murni tanpa bantuan siapapun yang pasti abal ini Ayano buat semalam dan baru bisa publish tanggal 14 April 2011. Mohon kritik yang membangun dan saran yang baik agar Ayano lebih giat membuat fic lainnya.

.

.

.

Fic for Bleach Vivariation Festival. Semoga sesuai dengan tema yang sudah ditentukan

"Hysteria Preamble"

.

.

.

R&R PLEASE… (no flame, yes suggestion)


End file.
